The Moss Head and the Pheonix
by EAGardiner
Summary: When the Mugiwara crew end up on an island that not even the Navy stops at because of the extreme amount of time it takes for the log pose to set, the events of a fortune told to them from the last island they had stopped at begin to unfold for a certain swordsman of the crew.


The smell of salt and the spray of the sea in the air along with the constant swaying of the ship was a familiar sensation to Zoro. It was comforting. Familiar. Made him feel safe despite the fact that they were out in foreign waters with the ever constant threat of the Navy on their tails and heading to an island that, from what Nami said at least, would take six months for the log pose to set. A fact that the witch had dropped on the crew the night before over dinner. A fact that they could have used a little over two weeks ago when they had left the last island and headed towards what a few locals had called Sea Bank, an island that was secluded to the point that the Navy never stopped there. Their navigator, of course, had assumed right away that the reason for the Navy avoiding the island like the plague was because it must be notoriously dangerous, which meant that it had a huge amount of treasure.

Who would have thought that the only reason that the island was avoided was that it took half a year for the log pose to set?

Arms resting behind his head as he lay propped partially against the mast, Zoro closed his eyes and tried to sleep, planning to relax till they reached their temporary home for the next few months when the sound of whispered voices followed by mischievous snickering caught his attention. Ears twitching, Zoro began to focus in on the conversation coming from what he could only assume was Luffy's spot.

"That fortune teller was right," Usopp whispered harshly.

"This is awesome!" Zoro didn't need to see Luffy to know that he was wearing his signature grin.

"Do you think we should tell him," Choppers timid voice broke the conversation and for a moment Zoro considered asking what they were talking about before thinking better of it and choosing to just listen instead, "I know he wasn't interested in Grannies prediction at the last island but this is -"

"No!" Usopp shrieked for a moment before quieting down once more, "He'll just try to change it."

At this point, Zoro knew that they were talking about him. When they were at the last island Luffy had gone gung-ho like he usually did and saved a little old woman who was being held prisoner by a corrupt official because of the ability of her devil fruit. She could predict the future by touching the tips of her fingers together and projecting an image of any event of her choosing. A very handy ability to have in your back pocket when trying to take over a kingdom. Needless to say, they had rushed in and saved the old broad and Zoro had been the only one to not accept her offer of looking into his future as a thank you for saving her. He had told her that he didn't need to know and had left the room as one by one his crew mates had been shown what was going to happen to them. From what he had heard they had only asked to see what was going to happen within the year for each of them. He should have known that Luffy would have asked to see his as well.

"Yosh! We can't let that happen at all costs." Luffy answered determinedly. Zoro could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. Nostrils flared with his fist hitting the palm of his other hand as a declaration that he meant what he said. His captain was incredibly predictable.

Hearing enough of their conversation Zoro tried to go to sleep but found that he couldn't. When they had left the last island he had been fine not knowing his future. He honestly didn't even care that much to begin with. But now, after hearing the three children of the crew talking about it so secretively and even going as far as to keep it secret from him. He couldn't help the curiosity bubbling inside and was irritated at himself for even falling so low as to be even curious about such a thing. He was a swordsman dammit, he had better control than this.

Not going to be able to fall properly asleep after hearing what he had heard Zoro pushed himself up from his spot against the mast and headed towards the crows nest. Maybe some exercise would clear his head.


End file.
